


Our Soul Purpose

by pajama_cats



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, ポケモンマスターズ | Pokemon Masters
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26763688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: Lear isn't sure if getting a soulmate is a blessing or a curse, all he knows is that his fate is destined to be intertwined with another.
Relationships: Cheren/Lyer | Lear
Comments: 11
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

When Lear was little his mom would always tell him about soulmates. How one day a name would appear on his wrist and he'd feel what his soulmate was feeling then his whole world would change. Maybe that's pretty extravagant, but he always had stars in his eyes when she'd tell him stories about soulmates.

It wasn't until he was in his teens when a sharp pain awoke him in the middle of the night, burning dark blue letters on his wrist. Sawyer was there for him when his scream echoed through his room, then came Rachel who couldn't stop hugging him when she saw the words on his wrist. 

"You finally got your soulmate, master Lear!"

He was so dumbfounded he didn't even mind that Rachel was now shaking him. He felt light, maybe even a little giddy but he couldn't tell if that was how he or his soulmate was feeling. 

_ Cheren.  _

  
  
  
  
  


Lear had no idea who Cheren was, didn't have a face or voice to place him but his mom constantly encouraged him, telling him he'd find his soulmate eventually. Maybe he'd get to introduce them one day.

His father on the other hand was oddly quiet about the whole ordeal, but Lear took his silence with a grain of salt. If his mom wasn't concerned about his father's odd behavior why should he? It's not as if they talked much in general anyway. 

What was bothersome was how constantly  _ annoyed  _ his soulmate is. Maybe he had a hectic life (not everyone could be born into a life of luxuries after all), but the amount of headaches he was getting from his soulmate was taking a toll on him.

"Are you okay, master Lear?" Sawyer asked, though had a glass of water and aspirin ready for him. "Your soulmate isn't being troublesome, is he?"

"He is  _ not  _ being a bother," Lear scoffs, offended, but takes the medicine anyway. There wasn't anything wrong with him because the universe gave him a  _ perfect  _ soulmate. "He's just having another bad day. Can you blame him though with all of those evil teams appearing?"

First Hoenn, now Unova. Arceus help Cheren if he actually ran into those pests causing havoc.

"Perhaps the headaches will stop when you finally meet."

Lear eases down at that, hoping his soulmate could feel how it made his heart flutter at the idea of meeting him. 

It gets a smile out of him when a moment later he's hit with a sense of calmness.

  
  
  
  
  


Lear doesn't get a chance to find his soulmate. 

A week after his mother passed he was still in mourning, but apparently his father thought it was best for him to get sent away. To harden himself as the next heir to the throne. He didn’t know what to think, but it’s not like he got a say in it anyways.

Sawyer and Rachel's pleading fell on deaf ears as his fate was sealed. He could hardly keep up a front, knowing full well his smile was hollow and that his soulmate got the worst of it.

It's odd though, for nearly two years his headaches went away and Cheren apparently had his emotions in check. Anytime Lear felt overwhelmed, uneasy, sick or depressed his soulmate was always there to send him a wave of comfort.

A warmth spreading through him that he clung onto for dear life when he got the news about his mother's illness. It makes him wonder what happened in Cheren’s life for him to become so tranquil.

Without Sawyer and Rachel he only has his soulmate to keep him grounded, but even then it didn't feel enough to get him through the day. The constant abuse he went through for being royalty, how he was slowly learning how those around him were just trash that only used others for their own gain.

It made him realize he doesn't  _ need  _ anyone. His dream of finding his soulmate was no longer there and replaced with a goal of being a powerful king that all those around him would respect.

His soulmate sent out a constant wave of unneeded comfort to him despite how much he tried to block it out. He hated to admit it, but it was actually  _ nice  _ knowing he had one comfort in a place where love doesn't exist.

It's not until one evening that he's locked away in his dorm studying that he feels a rare wave of anxiousness hitting him out of the blue. He wanted to just ignore it, pretend it was nothing but..

He could at least pay back his soulmate since he was such a generous guy. 

_ "It'll be okay,"  _ Is what he repeats in his head, unsure what had his soulmate in a bind, but the anxiety he felt soon calms down. In return he gets sent back something overwhelming, yet pleasant that he can't quite place his finger on, but embraces it instead of questioning it.

He ends up not getting any work done that night.

  
  
  
  
  


After Lear finally returns home from what felt like hell, he gets knocked down yet again by the universe. Maybe not so torturous as school was, but getting the crown proves to be a royal  _ pain. _

Thanks to Sawyer's suggestion he creates the island of Pasio, becomes founder of the Pokemon Masters League and easily works his way up the ranks.

Who needs friends when you could have your own power? Certainly not him, and he  _ refused  _ to listen to any, "friendship  _ is  _ power" speeches. 

But then he caught wind of someone who came into the League by the name of  _ Cheren  _ and he felt his heart stop. He shouldn't care,  _ stopped  _ caring at some point but his heart went from frozen to nonstop beating and he can't tell if that's his heart or his soulmate's.

Ever since then Sawyer and Rachel were relentless on him about meeting his soulmate, being increasingly annoying as the days went by.

"Come  _ on,  _ master Lear!" Rachel flopped her sleeves uselessly, wildly gesturing to outside the Pokemon Center. "Your soulmate has been dying to meet you! Are you seriously like, not going to meet him at all?"

"Why should I?" He knew why, but it was a rhetorical question. If he could survive on his own all those years why should he need anyone now? "The point of the PML wasn't so I could meet my soulmate, it's so I could prove you don't need feeble little bonds to come out on top."

"You're gonna run into him eventually," Rachel stuck her tongue out as he crossed his arms. Why did they have to be so frustratingly persistent?  _ "So,  _ why don't you do it now instead of later?"

As much as he hated to admit it that  _ was  _ true. Cheren and his team were already making his way up in the ranks, but when Lear would possibly have to battle him they wouldn't be exchanging pleasantries. Just a battle between competitors and nothing more. He's sure Cheren's seen him by now, but it doesn't mean they actually have to meet. What would be the point in it—

"Don't worry master Lear, Cheren is a very kind and well respected gym leader," Sawyer speaks up. Why was he talking as if he knew he was nervous? Which he wasn't! "I'm sure you'll get along well."

"You can do it!" Rachel sings her encouragement and gives his shoulder a light push. "We'll totally back you up! We can even be there when you meet—"

"Does it look like I need to hold your hand  _ if  _ I decide I need to meet him?" Lear scoffs. Why were they assuming it'd happen now? "I have no desire to meet him, now will you  _ please  _ leave me alone?"

No matter what he says nor does he still remains to feel a nudge of affection that he can't quite ignore.

  
  
  
  
  


Lear starts to feel like building Pasio was a terrible idea. 

Maybe not so bad when it came to his increasing reputation, but it was always one problem after another. Team Break was a constant nuisance, stealing Pokemon and trying to ruin everything he's built up only to get stomped down by the gym leaders or champions they came across. 

He laughs at that thought because really,  _ that's what they deserve.  _ There was no trace to the founder of their pathetic little team, and as of recently it has been suspiciously quiet..

_ No news is good news.  _ Is what he tells himself, always feeling Cheren's comfort whenever he stressed too much over idle things. 

Unfortunately it didn't ease  _ all  _ of his troubles away, especially considering Hoopa decided it wanted to play during the night. Sure, it was a Pokemon of mischief but did it really have to drag him out of bed? It was bad enough he had to go without his sunglasses too.. 

Did the universe constantly have to kick him down?

"Hoopa!" Lear yelled outside his Villa, annoyance level starting to rise. Could he go to bed without a headache just this once? "This is no time to play—"

"I didn't know you owned a mythical Pokemon."

A voice so gentle, yet so full of curiosity has him swirling around, panic beginning to rise since  _ nobody  _ was supposed to know about Hoopa. Only him, Sawyer, Rachel and a handful of staff knew of its presence here. 

When he came out here there was nobody around so where did he come from..

"Hoop!" 

Lear's eyes widened, relief washing over him by the sight of Hoopa floating between them, however the trainer that stood there he couldn't quite place.. At least it wasn't one of those happy-go-lucky hat wearers. Arceus knows if he can't deal with them during the day then he certainly couldn't at night.

"Hoopa is only here to help bring trainers to Pasio," Lear answers vaguely. He never actually  _ caught  _ Hoopa, but it never left him either. "Let's go, Hoopa."

Hoopa shakes its head, floats down and nuzzles against the  _ other  _ trainer instead. Of all the nerve— he only came out to find the troublemaker now it doesn't even want to come with him? He's a prince!  _ All  _ Pokemon should flock to him! 

"I think Hoopa wants us to talk," The trainer says as he straightens his tie. For some reason he feels anticipation run through from his soulmate.  _ Odd.  _ "It's the one who brought me to you after all, soulmate."

Lear freezes, feels as if time slowed down and all oxygen left him as he stared at the face of Cheren—

_ His soulmate. _

After all these years— years of yearning and eagerness, years of feeling hopeless to finally coming to terms that he  _ didn't  _ want to meet his soulmate, Hoopa messed it all up in one night. 

He doesn't  _ need  _ him, what good are people?

"That's impossible!" Lear says, full of disbelief and anxiety digging into him. It couldn't be him, right? There were so many cases of fake soulmates it can’t possibly be  _ him.  _ "If you're just wanting to get with a prince then—"

Lear immediately snaps his jaw shut when Cheren calmly takes a step forward and holds out his arm. In shiny lavender his name was spelt across his wrist. Arceus it wasn't a fake one either.. Lear has to suppress the urge to reach out and touch the letters. 

"Your status as a prince isn't what intrigues me," Cheren's smile is small, gentle and Lear can feel his ears start to burn at the soft chuckle he lets out. "I'd rather get to know the person under the crown instead."

Lear feels an overwhelming flood of affection from Cheren, so much he isn't sure what to do with himself. Hoopa chirps happily between them before going behind Lear and nudging its head against his back, causing Lear to stumble into Cheren who takes him by the hand.

"Can I see?" 

It looks a moment for Lear to process that, but he hesitates as he looks around to make sure they're alone. Ever since he got sent away he always made sure to hide his soulmark. Cheren must have sensed his growing anxiety as he ran a thumb over the back of Lear's hand, in soothing comforting circles.

"Just this once." Lear mumbles softly, using his free hand to push up his trench coat and dress shirt sleeves. Cheren looks in awe, releasing his hand so he could trace the letters against his index finger. Cheren looks and feels so soft he felt as if he could melt under the tender affection.

Arceus, how long has it been since anyone held his hand? Let alone made contact with?

"You don't have to be nervous," Cheren reassures him. Which he doesn't need because he is feeling just  _ fine.  _ "Unless it's over why it took until now for us to meet."

"I-I have my reasons!" Lear's voice cracks and he clears his throat. Cheren doesn't need to know his backstory, but he probably senses something went wrong along the way. "And I'm not nervous, why would I be?"

The laugh he forces out goes unfazed by Cheren who merely raises a brow at him. "Lear, we literally share each other’s emotions."

"T-that's just you!" Lear pouts, ignoring the heat that gushes to his face. "You already spent  _ years  _ giving me constant headaches, I wouldn't be surprised to feel  _ your _ nervous energy."

"I see," Cheren laughs again, in that way that's a little breathless but full of joy. Maybe Cheren was going to actually give him a break now. "There is a lot I want to speak with you about, but we have all the time in the world now, right?"

Lear's shoulders finally ease down and his eyes soften at Cheren. He  _ hates  _ how vulnerable he feels (the lack of sunglasses really isn't helping matters), but there's still a part of him that  _ wants  _ this.

He could try to avoid Cheren again, pretending none of this happened, but the strange thing is that it actually kills him to think about. Now that they've met he can't come to cut ties that quickly. It makes him think of how his mother once told him his life would change; how happy he'd be to have someone by his side. 

Arceus knows Rachel and Sawyer won't let this go, especially Hoopa now. He wants to be mad at the little pest but can't find it in himself to be so.

"I haven't sensed you this happy in years," Cheren speaks up again, entwining their hands together. At this point Lear doesn't want to pull away. "And I'll make sure to keep it that way too."

This time Lear makes sure Cheren feels the way his heart won't stop rapidly beating, making him feel unbearably warm in the night. Perhaps he could get used to this.

"You better."


	2. Chapter 2

When Cheren wasn't focused on training or studying his mind always drifted to his soulmate.

There were years of feeling happiness from Lear despite how sour of a mood he was in (Team Plasma certainly didn't help his teen years), but then it threw him through a loop when it all changed after his journey when his soulmate was only filled with depression, resentment and bitterness. There were a few rare occasions of his pride leaking through, yet..

It made him wonder  _ what went wrong. _

A very insightful conversation with Sawyer and Rachel explained a lot. The sudden death of his mother, being immediately sent away to a strict school and then coming back with an ego big enough for two. No wonder his emotions were such a mess.

Through all the negativity and mixed emotions, Cheren never once had any doubt about finding his soulmate. Finding your own was always a challenge, some of which found with ease, others who went their whole lives without them. Fortunately for him he only had to go through his childhood without Lear. Now that he was older and had a new perspective on life he can’t imagine how his past self would get along with Lear.

Coming to Pasio thrilled him with the promise of meeting old friends and making new ones. Except then he came and found out the  _ founder  _ of said island turned out to be a  _ prince. _

Titles meant nothing to him though, Arceus knows even N and Alder got the worst of his snarky teenage emotions. It was just baffling to know what a big deal his soulmate turned out to be. 

Makes him wonder why it took so long for them to find each other.

With the help of Hoopa and after  _ finally  _ getting to meet one on one with his soulmate Lear hasn't pushed him away like he thought he would. Sawyer said he was reluctant to meet his soulmate, even though the topic still interested him. Lear wasn't as hard to read as the prince liked to think.

"Are you  _ always  _ going to have your nose buried in your gym leader notes?"

Lear's annoyed tone snaps Cheren out of his thoughts, a small smile gracing his lips. Whenever he was busy Lear tended to get grouchy which was his way of saying,  _ pay attention to me. _

"Just adding some new techniques I learned," Cheren says, closing his notebook. The wave of calmness he sends Lear puts the prince at ease as his shoulders relax. "But I always have time for you. Something the matter?"

Lear sputters at his honesty, face turning a light pink as he sits a little too close to him. Not that Cheren minds, he's missed the close contact.

"Do I need a reason to come seek you?" Despite his embarrassment, Cheren feels warmth spread through him that radiates from Lear. Between the two of them they were like open books, both being unable to hide their emotions. Though, for Cheren that's the preferred way.

"I suppose not," Honestly it warmed his heart just to know Lear was coming to find him rather than avoid him like he did for so many months. "We do have a lot of catching up to do."

"You never did tell me why I had constant headaches during your adventure," Lear says after a beat as if debating on what to say. "Do you know how much medicine I had to take?"

Ah, guess he was pretty troublesome in his earlier traveling years. 

"I used to be a little difficult as my friend once put it," Cheren echoes Bianca's words. "Impatient and judgemental, always striving for power but not grasping  _ why  _ I needed strength to begin with." 

The only reasons he needed strength now was to protect those dear to him and put those who didn't seek the right path in their place. Team Plasma knows his power firsthand.

"So you weren't always a goodie two shoes? I must say I'm shocked," Lear laughs lightly, purely enjoying hearing about his past. Ironic in a way since Lear seemed to gain his past traits. "Apparently being snarky never left you."

"I didn't hear you complain about my wit when we talked down those Team Break grunts the other day," Actually trash talking together seemed to  _ thrill _ Lear. Guess it was fun when they roasted others together instead of each other. More so better when their bite was worse than their bark. "We make a nice team, don't you think?"

Lear mumbles under his breath, though the happiness radiating from him didn't seem to hide anything. If it weren't for the fact that he was on Scottie's team he'd enjoy battling together with Lear. 

Probably wishful thinking considering Lear still didn't want to admit there was strength in bonds. Well, he had the rest of his life to help Lear open his heart up again. At least he isn't denying every feeling he has after their long chat about how  _ they share their emotions. _

The only thing he could do was give Lear advice and let him walk his own path, but he wouldn't have to walk it alone.

"When the Pokemon Masters League is over you should come with me to Unova," Maybe it was a little out of the blue (if Lear's surprised expression was anything to go off of), but they were speaking their minds.  _ Might as well just say it. _ "I've experienced journeying through the region twice in my life, but I wouldn't mind a third time. With my soulmate by my side that is."

Lear's face warms brighter than his sunglasses (which he fortunately left off for once), and despite how much he attempts to play it off as a casual invite, Cheren can practically feel his heart  _ swell  _ by the suggestion.

"Is that a yes—" 

It was meant as Cheren answering for him, to save him from having to act like he'd be  _ fine  _ with it, but Lear throws him off guard by quickly pressing his lips against his own.

Cheren blinks in surprise, letting his eyes flutter shut at the eagerness Lear portrays by the way he messily moves his lips against his. It was rare for them to kiss, in fact Cheren thought Lear always tended to be reluctant at the idea, yet here he was trying to speak his emotions through actions instead of words.

Lear may not have a silver tongue but his kissing skills certainly makes up for it.

When Lear pulls away Cheren can only let out a puff of breathless laughter, watching Lear stand up with his back to him. Arceus, he could feel the embarrassment from the prince  _ burn  _ within him.

"I have high expectations of our date in Unova," Lear says loudly, voice nearly cracking but he manages to cover it up with a quick cough. "So you better make it worth my time."

Cheren rolls his eyes affectionately, follows Lear along like he almost always does and grasps his hand with no fight from him.

"Of course, my prince."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been awhile since I've written in Cheren's pov and aaaa pretty sure it's obvious how much I love these two 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Had this cute soulmate au stuck in my head for awhile and finally got to writing it. Might make another chapter, but in Cheren's pov after they get together if anyone's interested? 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
